Confused World
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: AU Claire wakes up in the middle of nowhere and get possessed by Ruby sister Rose whose helping the Winchesters while people are looking for her back home. Morganville/Supernatural crossover. Takes place after The Glass House and after season 3 of SN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the book series Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine or the tv show Superatural that is owned by the CW network.

**Storyline: **AU Claire wakes up in the middle of nowhere and get possessed by Ruby sister Rose whose helping the Winchesters while people are looking for her back in Morganville Vampire/Supernatural crossover. Takes place after The Glass House and after season 3 of SN

* * *

Sometime in around one in the afternoon, Claire didn't really feel like going to class and just went ahead and skipped it. Yes, the smart girl decided to skip a class which sort of surprised herself in a way but also didn't feel being surprised since it was her decision that she just made.

Even without thinking, she went and walked in Common ground even though Eve doesn't work there any more. Claire knows she shouldn't be inside the coffee shop since it is run by Oliver and walking in was a really bad idea. Monica and her monikettes were there. Now it was a bad idea and Claire should really walk away now by somehow she doesn't though.

Without turning back and finding a new place to get some work done, she goes and stays with a really big crowd to make Monica think she didn't see her walk in. But she was wrong though. The trio bitches spotted her and went straight for her. "Well, hi Claire. How life going for you. Want us to give you a ride back to your place?" Claire, Gina and Jennifer were all confused by Monica nicest phase. If it was some kind of trick then Gina and Jennifer would have been on it but they weren't so that leaves only confusion for three people who have no clue what was going on.

"Uh..um, actually I was just gonna…" Monica stopped Claire right there.

"A drink?" she nodded while being confused. "Well, just stay right here and we'll go get it for you" she said turning and heading to the counter and the two monikettes followed behind her still confused.

Ten minutes later, Monica and her sidekicks came back with a cup of tea and this time Gina or Jennifer didn't have a confused look on their face anymore. It felt more like a trap and Claire didn't know what to do. She would just call Shane to rescue her but he proberly wanted to see it first before rescuing and Eve was so damn busy with finding another job and she could have been in a job interview if Claire called her and Micheal, well he comes only at night and can only stay at the house so he was no help.

As she was drinking her tea, she could feel a creepy stare from all three girls. Shouldn't they be picking on her or something? This was too weird even for Claire to think that. "How about a ride? I bet you can't even try and walk without getting dizzy and stuff" Jennifer suggested. Claire oddly enough nodded and agreed but left her drink on the table. Something in her drink didn't feel right, she didn't know what but it was making her to not concentrate very well.

As they got in the van, Claire felt so dizzy that she couldn't even keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep and we'll wake you when we're at your little house of freaks" Monica suggested. Can things get much worse than what was happening already?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **This chapter is very much similar to how it was in the first episode of season 3 in a way of how it was like when Sam met Ruby, i was watching season 3 of supernatural and so it kinda inspire me for this chapter.

* * *

Later on in the daytime, Claire woke up and found herself in the middle of nowhere. _'Stupid bitches. I wished that I've seen what she was planning ahead of time' _was what came in her mind. If anything she was so going to kill or at least try and kill Monica and her friends.

Waking up in the desert or close to a desert it would've been better if it was just a random town so Claire could take a bus home or use a pay phone to call Eve or Shane or well Michael wouldn't be human til nighttime so he wouldn't be any help for a simple phone call. She begin to walk on the side of the road. The walk may take forever but it was worth or kinda worth it if your living off campus and friends that are gonna really worried about what might happen to you.

She began to look up in the sky to get a strange look in her eye as she saw the clouds change into dark so quickly. It wouldn't be dark in another three or four hours. Weird! This day may be horrible but it was feeling a little strange.

Claire just decided to ignore the changes in the sky and keep on walking. Even with the worried look the clouds kept following her. It can't be magic, can it? No magic impossible. She open her mouth looking away where she could run before black smoke that came out of nowhere and straight in her mouth as Claire body fell on the ground. She quickly got up and black demonic eyes came out before changing back to Claire normal eye color. "Sweetie, I'm home" she said to herself.

* * *

The very next day, Claire or Rose walk in a random town out of nowhere. The same town where both or only one Winchester since the eldest was in hell by Lilith and her little puppies. God how she hated Lilith or this whole competition for demons wanting to take over the world.

For the last few centuries, Rose have been making her older sister Ruby that she is just like just like every other demon. Forgetting that she was human when the truth was she does remember what it like being human, having feeling on what it was like to love, loss, hate and much more but she loved to play mind tricks on her which may not be any fun for Ruby but it sure was fun for her though.

Rose felt the young Winchester in store, investigating a case. Demon related in other words. She waited on the other side to where Sam was talking to a few police officers that were there. This may have how what Ruby did when she first met Sam but it sure as hell going to be a lot more fun to get Ruby all tempered up to see Sam hanging around her sister though.

She waited for him for fifteen minutes before he turned and walked away from the officers. Perfect timing to walk across the other side of town and follow him. Sam could even felt someone following him that once he turned around no one was behind him. He may be on a working on a case to try to not remember his brother death, but the young hunter is smart to know when someone is following him and he felt it in him to know that he was being followed by someone and hopefully maybe he'll try his best and catch them later on in the day or maybe even tomorrow.

* * *

That night, Sam was fighting or tried fighting off of a couple of demons. The demons were winning by one of the demons chocking (sp?) him and the other two watched. Rose came in time and grabbed her knife (Ruby had her knife, why not her sister) and slice one of the demons from the bottom neck to up (not my best description) the other demon looked pissed. "You traitor" before punching Rose in the face really hard. Rose just ran up and stick her knife right in that demon bitch.

The last demon she kind've hit by accident and having to let go of Sam and grabbed her arms as a way to get to her knife but it didn't help as Sam grabbed his shoulder to kick and punch him before Rose killed the last demon. The two watched as the guy who was being possessed by the demon body fell on the floor. Both being breathless from the fight. Sam looked at her, knowing and thinking she was a little to young to be hunting demons at whatever age she was. "Who the fuck are you and what the hell you want?" he said trying to hold his breath together.

Rose eyes moved to his real quick. "I'm your girl that just saved your ass demon boy" she said.

Sam looking at her gave her a strange look. "Yeah, well I just save your ass too" he made her blushed.

"See you around cutie boy" she said before walking away from him and disappering as he went to try and look for her now.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rose was possessing Claire body to help fight the whole demon war. Everyone, well not everyone but her roommates well actually only two since Michael can never leave the house were out looking for her almost everywhere in town.

"Fuck. Where could she have gone?" Shane sounded a little too worried about Claire and where she may have disappeared off too. All the warnings he gave her on not to go to school and did she listen? No she didn't but should of listen to what he was saying to her though.

"Just keep looking. She proberly hiding or something" Eve was real worried to but still trying to keep Michael and Shane calm even if it wasn't helping. The two had to go almost everywhere while Michael had to wait til night time to answer or make calls on the phone. "You think maybe she went to Common Ground?" Eve didn't really think that but they check almost every where else except there and it could be a possibility that she may have went inside.

"Don't know. But we should go and check though" he said and Eve followed behind him as they walked across the street and inside the coffee shop. Some how if felt so strange for Eve to be in there since she doesn't work for Oliver any more.

Oliver saw the two walk in and looked almost as they were lost or something. He walked out of behind of the counter and towards them. "Can I help you or are you lost and want to stay with me for the night or crawling for your job back?" he grinned. Creeped out Eve a little bit.

Shane on the other hand was ready to punch him any moment. "No. We can't find Claire and she didn't come home last night or the night before and we been looking for her almost every where and didn't know if she was here or not" he was ready fight if Oliver said that he did something to her or whatever. Anger and fire were the mixture in Shane eyes. "Have you seen her or what?" he was very impatient when it came to people like Oliver.

Oliver just stood there, grinning and not speaking. Why would he wanna hurt Claire when he had better things to do than suck blood off a sixteen year old.

"Nope, haven't seen her" he says "but I did see her go in a van with Monica and her friends the other day when Claire walked in here by herself. Why don't you ask them where she may have gone" he said before walking away now. Shane was so ready to beat up Monica if she hurt Claire.

* * *

Sam stopped in another random town. He went to a random diner and just ordered a drink and a couple of French fries. The road and every thing was so damn quiet now that not only he hasn't talked to Bobby over a few weeks or know if Ruby was dead or alive and well Dean was in hell and what he already did knew that. Sam hasn't stayed in motels after that night or hell even summon Ruby or any thing. He did go for the crossroads demons to make a deal for his life for Dean but the demon wouldn't do it.

Right now as he was keeping his mind concentrated on the case Rose came in and sat right across from Sam who seemed surprised to see her there. "What you want?" like he was in the mood to argue with someone like her.

"Aw, how cute. With your puppy face and puppy eyes. Mr. Winchester you just won over my heart" it very sarcastic. "Lucky you, many boys tried to win me over but some how you're the lucky winner" he didn't need her damn sarcasticm (sp?) right now or ever.

"You been following me after Maulubury" he kinda question her and kinda not at the same time. He leaned in the table as more if he wanted to talk to her in private. "How did you that knife of yours?" she smirked at him as if this was all a game to her.

"Well did came in handy when I came right in and saved your ass at the right time" he looked so annoyed with her right now it was no joke.

"Where did you get"

"Traded a jet pack for it" she grabbed the ketchup bottle and put some on a small plate and ate on his fries. "Mmm…these are delicious Sam. When I eat em' it like having deep fried crack (I know I stole that line from the second episode of season 3…well kinda. Just deep fried crack) you should have some"

Sam really looked that annoyed with her. All he have been asking were questions and she just acting like well the attitude was kinda bitchy but the sarcasim reminded him of Dean in a way and a little bit of Ruby.

"So did you find a way" he definetly looked at her when she said that. "on how to you know, fight this war and bring Dean back to life" he may be interested in what she was saying but confused though. "What are you talking about?" how the hell was he suppose to know how to bring Dean back from hell. Crossroad demons won't make a deal with him and if he found a way it proberly gonna take a long time to get right.

Rose just looked at him as she could tell that he did not have a single clue about what she was talking about at all. It wasn't that much of surprised.

"You mean Ruby didn't tell you" he got lost on the Ruby part when she mention her name to him. "Well then find out on your own" she took his hand and begin write down her number "give me a call once you figured it out or if you want me to go and give you another clue" she said after letting his hand go and getting up. "Before I go you know that there a little job in this town for you, right?" she said before turning and walking out of the diner, leaving a speechless Sam.

* * *

"Tell me what you did to her" Shane was pinning down Monica. Eve, Gina and Jennifer just watch as this was happening. Like hell the other two Monica followers were gonna be helping out Monica as she trying to break free from Shane.

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about" she sounded so much like she was in pain but he didn't care. He didn't care if he was hurting her cause she deserved every single of pain in her body for whatever she did with Claire.

Shane wasn't letting her go until she admits on what she did. "Yes you do you fuckin' lying bitch" he had more anger in his voice than ever. "Tell me what you did with Claire or I'll make you stop seeing the daylight" that was a good threat he used on her. He could've said that to her back in high school before the fire.

"Let go and I'll tell you" she said in pain. Eve was hoping he would. Yes, Monica may caused them pain but it wasn't worth it though. Shane saw in Eve eyes that he should stop hurting Monica if they want to know about Claire and her whereabouts.

"Fine" he let go of Monica which wasn't the best idea to him but if it for Claire then fine.

Monica tried to keep up her breath for a minute or two before starting to tell Shane every thing about what she did to Claire. "We may have put some kinda drug in her drink and mixed it up and once she fell asleep, we kinda took a little road trip and dropped her off in the middle of no where" first time Monica been honest with any one but it was either tell the truth or get killed by Shane and she didn't wanna be found dead.

Eve was speechless and Shane was really pissed off at her. He didn't know what to say to her. He did punched her in the face real hard though. The thought of Claire being off by herself in the middle of no where. What the fuck was Monica thinking just doing that to her. "If me or Eve can't find Claire. It you the town going to wonder where you went the next time. Got it" he said all of that before walking away from Monica and Eve followed behind.

"So what does this mean Shane?" Eve was curious on what was going to happen next.

How was he suppose to know what was next. They already found what Monica and her stupid follower friends did with Claire. May be the next step was kind of easy but at the same time it was also a choice. "Road trip or call my dad for help" he said not even looking at Eve once.

* * *

The next day, around in afternoon some time Sam called Rose and told him where he was staying to meet up and chat with him about what she was told him.

"So think I have a thing on what you were talking about" he hesitated for a second. "visions. You want me to go and use my visions that I have in storage and use em' for the whole demon war and to bring back my brother" the room was quiet now.

"Yup" she says. "Wouldn't wanna use to try and big bro out of hell at the moment. Not until you're a little more experience with how the powers that yellow eyes gave you" now she put on a serious tone in her face. First it was a game and now it wasn't one.

Sam didn't well almost didn't believe a single word she was telling him. In a way she reminded him of Ruby and how was with and Dean. Either lying or what not. Maybe she is like Ruby or may be she not but either way there was no way he was going to trust her if he agreed to this.

"What your deal with me. You know about me and Dean in hell and Ruby. What the deal with you, huh?" she just looked right at him more like he didn't even get it yet.

"I already told you that I'm just a regular-" he cut her off

"a hunter? Right, and you seem to be more about me than I do so tell me why is that"

She seemed to be a little hurt by that. "It like I said to you at the diner. You got me interested in you and besides your tall and I really do have a thing for tall men like you Sam" he wasn't laughing. This was not a joke to Sam at all.

Sam just walked in a little closer to her. "Tell me who you are or else" his eyes moved to the gun that he had on the bed and so did her eyes. Now wasn't the best time to joke around when he already suspicious about her any way.

Their eyes meet again. "Fine, I'll tell you" she closed her eyes and re-open them up again to a black demonic color look. Sam looked way to surprise by that and went to his to pull out holy water while she went back to the normal eye coloring of who was possessing. "You're a demon" he sounded real confused and surprised.

"And you're a racist" she said now walking to him but stop until he pulled out the holy water and held it out in front of her. "Sweetie, calm down before you go extremely nuts here" she said.

"What you want" like any thing. If Sam didn't get the picture yet then now would be the best time to explain to him on what she wants then.

Rose just stared as if Sam still didn't figure out the pattern yet. "I'm here because I want to help you to fight and win this war you and your brother started" he really look like was ready to splash the holy water on her now. "Besides I think it really unfair on how you let my sister help you but you won't let me. Kinda hurtful don't ya think" she stared at him, deeply as he before learning about who she was talking about.

"Ruby, your Ruby sister" she put a smirk on her face as he soon got it. "Why did you came now?"

Now he ask that question.

"I'm here because I can and I can help you win if you trust me on what I'll teach you" like he was going to be trusting her. "And if you can, I have an offer I know that you won't be able to refuse"

"What is it that you can offer me"

"I know how to get your brother out of hell" he stared at her, wondering if he can fully trust her or not while she just looked at him hoping or knowing he was going to give in to her offer no matter what might happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Shane was up half the night packing his things. Eve did the same. Michael insisted that she tagged a long with Shane to go find Claire. She didn't want to go leave Michael by himself but he insisted and also got permission to leave Morganville to find Claire by Amelie. It was better than wait days, weeks or even months for Claire return that is if she ever did but decline Michael wishes to become human as a way to help them since he a ghost and there was no other way for him to be human except becoming a vampire and Shane said no for that one.

"Eve you ready" Shane was downstairs all ready and packed. If any thing Eve was far down from packing. She had half her stuff in her bag but stop because her mind was on Michael and how worried she was because he had to be left behind to help them.

She heard Shane voice downstairs. "Almost. I just need to get a few more things then we can go" she shouted back down. Shane looked annoyed. _'why do women always have to take a long time to pack their things?'_ he had in his mind. He really hated this. He still can't believe how stupid Claire was to let Monica and friends put a drug in her drink like that. Has she not learn from them or something? He was might yell at her later once they find her.

Eve was now coming downstairs with bag of stuff while she was in the car with Shane and backpack. Proberly has clothes and stuff in it. "Ready" she said and Shane nodded and open the door and headed to the car. "By Michael" she said in thin air since he wasn't around in day time any more.

Even went to the car and put her things in the trunk before getting in the driver seat. Shane had to sit in the passenger seat since Eve didn't trust his driving. She turn the key that in the engineer thanks to Shane for putting it there and pull out of the drive away and now on the road and on the highway to find Claire.

* * *

Rose looked as Sam was using his hand to pull out the black smoke and put the demon back to rest. He couldn't fully do it since his headaches were now coming back. She had her knife and was ready to kill the demon as he laugh at Sam for not doing his best but the young Winchester never gave up. He tried again and again but the headaches kept interfering before he really gave up and the demon just laugh at Sam for not doing his best. Rose had enough of this bullshit and strike her knife right in the possessed person throat that just killed both the person inside and the demon at the same time. "That wasn't funny"

She took care of the body by untying and burring it outside while Sam just stayed inside in pain with headache. Rose return a hour later seeing how Sam feeling. "It takes time Sam" she said. He just looked annoyed with her right now.

"What? Using my powers to what? Be the demon king cause I have demon blood in me or the whole killing Lilith part?" he said it in a cold tone voice of his.

Rose stared not hurt. "I don't mean pulling demons out of people right away but it does take practice for your psychic abilities to get better and the more you get better you can finally kill Lilith" the two looked at each other in the eye. "I get that loosing Dean was a big –" he interrupted her.

"Hey. Don't even say it or talk about it" he really doesn't want to talk about the night he lost his older brother. Sam already lost his girlfriend Jess in the fire by yellow eyes and his father who made a deal to have Dean alive for his life with yellow eyes and now Dean was dead because of him. If Sam saw Jake right away then he wouldn't been stabbed but would've kicked his ass and Dean wouldn't make a deal for Sam to come back for his life. "It wasn't your fault Sam" comforting words for a guy who just lost his brother.

"I know. It sucks to loose someone your close with and you spent your whole life looking up to and now there gone and you have no one looking up to except yourself" she walked in closer. Sam didn't know what was going to happen next but one thing lead to another and before he even saw it coming she kissed straight on the mouth and Sam pulled away and walked away from Rose now.

"What the fuck was that about" he sounded pissed.

She just looked at him knowing that it wasn't going to work. "Comforting you" she walked over to where he was. "If this about the body I'm using it ok. No one is proberly looking for her." He didn't care about the body that she was possessing he just knew it was wrong to do it with a demon. "Sam, listen to me. I remember what it feels like to loose someone that close to you and I get that you don't wanna go and use your powers cause what your brother doesn't want you too. But your with me now and it fine" the hell now she trying to seduce him. "I like the body. It fits me real perfectly and no one has to know about any of this" Sam tried to fight but couldn't.

He kissed her. He grabbed her bottom and lifted her up and bang her head on the wall as they were wrapped her feet around his waist. Both helped each other taking there clothes off and moaned as he kept kissing her neck a couple of times. Who would've thought that having sex would help keep his mind off of things now.

* * *

While in the middle of the woods, a hand popped out of nowhere as he tried to break free from the ground. It was the Dean and he was now out of hell. How? Who knows but he is definitely going to get the answers as soon as he finds Sam first and hopefully with the help of there father figure Bobby Singer too.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean Winchester out of hell? Is it possible that he finally out? Rose didn't even teach Sam how to teach him how to get Dean out hell yet and some how he got out, just like that. Damn, how no one didn't see it coming. Not even the other demons could see that coming. Every soul that Lilith get always after they sell it to the crossroads demons to make a deal about anything they is up and always stays in hell. No soul can just go and walk right out of hell.

Even the oldest Winchester was confused about how the hell. How did he get out hell? That the answer he needs to know. But something did grab his arm and he felt it to, but who would grab him out of hell though? Demons? No, they always wanted Dean to be in hell for a long time so they would never let him leave hell. They wanted in hell just to watch him be tortured and watch him lose his humanity in the next couple of centuries.

Walking to an empty convince (sp?) store just to get some snacks, magazines (if you watch the show on the CW then you should know the type of magazines im talking about), cash from the cashier and a water bottle or two. After that, a car was out in the parking lot.

Dean looked both ways and saw no one coming so he just went in the car and hotwire the wires to get the engine started and take off on the road.

* * *

That day he arrived at the motel that his brother was staying at. Earlier in the day he had to go to Bobby Singer place who didn't believe that it was really Dean until he poured holy water on him and no smoke came out then had to call the phone company to track down Sam under a certain name. Bobby went with Dean just in case Sam does anything insane which might not happen….hopefully.

Both of them walked in the building to find the room number he was in. They went up the stairs since it was a two-building motel (have no clue if I got that right) and walked straight down until they found the room number. Dean went right ahead and knock on the door. Nobody open it until three or four minutes later.

Once the door was open, Dean had a confused look. He thought this was the room that his brother was staying at. All he saw was a girl with dirty blonde hair and was in her underwear and looked way too young to be a motel. Especially a crappy one. "Where the food?" she seem kind of impatient.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"The Chinese food that we ordered and had to take at least two guys who to deliver which is odd cause it mostly people that are asian who work at Chinese or Japanese places instead of having Americans working there"

"a raciest person. Cute" not the best comeback but he wasn't in the mood to play smartass games at the moment. "Guess we got the wrong room so we'll just go and-" Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"So is the food here?" he stopped and stared right at his brother. Was it a dream that is brother was out of hell? No, it was reality. Confusing one too. "Hey little brother" Dean seem happy to see his brother. Sam was too but surprised and confused too. Dean walked in the room to give his brother a hug only Sam went and attack him believing that it wasn't his Dean and pushing Rose out of the way as she screamed.

"Your not Dean" he said trying to kill him. Bobby stepped in, trying pull Sam off of Dean. "Sam it really Dean. I already checked" he said as he was trying to pull Sam off of Dean before he actually tries and kill him. When he finally did, Sam was trying to catch his breath. "Your really are real? Not a shapeshifter or anything like that?" he was just making sure that it was just Dean, Dean not someone pretending to be him or anything like that.

"It really Dean, Sam" Bobby said. Both brothers stared at each other before Sam went and gave Dean a hug. "Uh...maybe I should go and let you two catch up on things" a female interrupted the brother moment. Sam let go of hugging his brother and looked at her.

"Yeah, you should go" too much surprising for one night for him to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **I put Katie's Ruby from last season of SN instead of the new Ruby from this season. Also sorry about the part of this chapter. It all i could think of.

* * *

Two weeks later and the boys were back together again on the road. Sam hasn't been in contact with Rose during those weeks at all. Hell he didn't even know if Ruby was alive and was trying to find her way out of the pit in hell. The only thing he does have back was his brother and that was fine with him.

Both boys were at diner that was almost in the middle of nowhere. Dean ordered a burger and a beer and Sam just had a beer as usual. Sam hasn't mention about Rose to Dean since he knows how his brother felt about Ruby and trusting her, what would the point be if he just went ahead and told his brother, it just gonna make things worst and plus Dean would just go and try and kill them without having to think it over anyway.

"Dude, what the matter? You look like a ghost or something?" Dean said as he was eating a way his burger.

Sam was totally spaced, but caught attention from what Dean said. "Nothing. Just have some things on my mind" was his reply back.

"Like what?"

"How you got out of hell for one thing?"

Dean shrugged. "Dude, will you drop on how I got out of hell question? I don't know how but I just did and I don't even know how. So drop it cause I don't want to talk about this whole 'how did my own brother get out of hell' speech talk. It a mystery and I rather leave it like that" Dean had anger in his tone beside annoyance.

Sam knows how Dean was but Dean shouldn't act like a jackass when Sam was just trying to help out. It wasn't like he wanted to know what his brother did in hell. Damn, he was curious but he didn't want ask since Dean won't tell him anything.

"I need some air" Sam said getting up from his side of the table.

He walked out the diner while Dean looked him at him with a worried look on his face, wondering what was going on with Sam.

Sam looked around before even blinking Rose appeared out of nowhere looking like she needs to talk. Sam walked toward to her. "Rose. What the hell are you doing here?" he said.

"Been fine too, thanks" her tone sounded sarcastic. "Did your brother get out of hell by angel?" now it serious time. Sam looked confused when she asked how Dean got out of hell.

"What?"

"Angel? Did Dean get out of the goddamn pit in hell by angel?" she question him.

"How you know about this?" he question her back.

She could see that he had no clue on what she was talking about. "She talking about if your stupid dick ass brother got rescue from angel" another female voice interrupted them. They both look to see and surprise, surprise. Blonde hair girl. Ruby who seem very unhappy and Rose who looks annoyed now. Ruby walked over to the both of them. "Speaking of Dean, what the hell is she doing here Sam"

"I'm helping him since you were in hell being tortured" Rose said.

Ruby looked annoyed at her sister now before looking at Sam. "Your kidding me" she says. "Your actually letting her help. That was a mistake Sam, she can't even be trusted and your letting her help you"

"At least I'm more useful than being a complete bitch and not telling him about how to use his powers the hours that Dean had left to live"

"How about I snap your neck in two" she said very cold. Sam was trying his best to stop and Rose just look amused by this. If Dean saw this, who knows what he might do.

"Stop it. The both of you" they both now were staring at him. "Look if both have sister problems than kill each other somewhere else where Dean won't see the both of you" he said. Rose put a little smirk on her face as if she was enjoying this or something.

"Fine" she moved her eyes toward Dean who was now headed over to them. "But it too late"

Dean looked pissed once seeing Ruby and yet he still doesn't know who Rose is yet. Sam felt awarkward about this situation now.

"Sam, can you tell me who that chick is and why miss blondie bitch is back?" Dean question him. Sam was speechless, he didn't know what or how to even begin what to say. Hell, even he still confused about all of this.

All he was shrugged. "Rose is Ruby sister and Ruby just learn that Rose has been in contact with me and isn't happy and saying I shouldn't be in contact with Rose." Well that was one way to explain the situation. Not a lot of details but it was some.

Dean just looked not so happy about this at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Shane and Eve have been on the road looking for Claire for two week now. Eve was getting a little tired of driving around and wanted to go back home while Shane on the other hand was tired but didn't want to give up looking for Claire just yet. He didn't care how long it would take him to find her, he just wanted her back.

"Shane, do you know where we're headed to next?" Eve asked.

"I think. Some small town I think called Nashchester or something close to that"

"Great. A town with a funny name" Eve said continuing driving the car.

"We live in Morganville which would be a name in a movie or something. So no dissin' funny small town names when we live in one that could be used in a movie in the future" Shane said as he sound like he was sticking up for Morganville even though he hate it to pieces though.

The two just shut up before it turned into an argument.

* * *

That same day, Dean hasn't said a word to Sam after meeting Rose for the first time and seeing Ruby again. It made him so mad at his brother for keeping this secret from him for the past couple weeks that Dean didn't know what to do or say to his brother. Sam wanted to make things right with Dean but his brother was making it complicated for him to even say that he 'sorry' to Dean.

"How long are you giving me the silent treatment for?"

No answer from Dean yet.

"Look, man. I'm sorry, ok. I didn't know who she was at all and she just offered helping to try and get you out of hell and I didn't really know what to do or think. I was gonna kill her but…" he got cut off by Dean

"Why didn't you kill her if you wanted to but didn't?" question Dean.

"The part about getting you out of hell, saying she could help with the war and all I guess I thought maybe she could give us info about the whole war thing and all that" he says "guess I wasn't really thinking but when I saw you out of hell and being told that you got by angel just felt weird and started wondering if I wanted Rose to help me. I didn't even contact her at all. She just came and found me. I swear on that part."

Dean was speechless. He didn't know what to say or think. He didn't even know if he could start trusting Sam again.

"If that your side then fine, I'll believe but when you said Rose and Ruby name then other half I don't trust you. I'm not even sure where this put our brotherly relationship we have." Dean said before turning up the radio, listening to Led Zeppelin.

Sam didn't say anything either. Hell if was in his brother possession he might say the same thing too.

Dean and Sam both stayed in silence in the car. Not looking or even talking to each other.


End file.
